Razor
by halfbakedsourdough
Summary: Meredith shaves Derek's crappy beard off after he apologizes for being an ass. One-shot. Rated M for porniness.


**I freaking hate Derek's beard. Severely. I miss his beautiful face. So this is my lame attempt at writing a porny one-shot of Meredith shaving all that crap off. Enjoy. And please review. It makes me happy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did, Meredith would be shaving Derek in every episode.**

"So…am I forgiven?" Derek asks as he leans his face to mine to kiss me. His eyes are puffy and red from crying/apologizing/professing his love to me for the last thirty minutes.

He smirks at me as his lips hover next to mine. His sweet breath mixes with mine as he waits for my answer.

"Yes," I manage to whisper as my heart begins to race. The sheer intensity of his steel blue eyes locked on mine makes my stomach twist into a knot of desire. He lifts his hand to my face and wipes away my tears with the pads of his thumbs. I can feel my pulse quicken at his touch.

He closes the remaining gap between us and kisses me softly…gently. I feel his tongue run along my bottom lip, and the sensation of his tender kiss makes me start to pant.

I push his face away from mine and say breathlessly, "Your beard. I hate your beard." I smile softly.

He laughs at me and kisses me hard on my mouth. I grimace at the feel of his scratchy scruff. "Come on," I say as I reach down and entwine my fingers with his. I lead him to the bathroom and grab his razor and shaving cream off the shelf.

Derek wraps his arms around me and lifts me up onto the sink. I spread my legs and let him enter my space. My ankles instinctively wrap themselves around his waist as he rubs himself against me through our jeans. He leans forward and turns on the hot water, letting his chest press against me. His warm wet lips kiss my neck as he wraps his arms around my waist.

I move my hands under the hem of his shirt and lift it over his head. "Just in case," I whisper as I drop the shirt onto the floor next to his feet. I let my fingers dance against his chest and down to his stomach, following the erotic trail of dark hair until I reach the waistband of his jeans.

He grins mischievously and slowly begins to unbutton my blouse, letting his fingers graze the sides of my breasts as he lowers it off of my shoulders. My breathing becomes ragged as he pulls my shirt completely off. It lands with a soft thud on top of his next to his feet.

I take a quick breath in to try to control my breathing before I take a razor to his face. "This could be dangerous," I say with a sly grin as I take the lid off the shaving cream can. Derek takes the can from me and grabs my left hand. "I like danger. And you need some cream," he whispers as he sprays a large amount of white foam into my hand. I bite my bottom lip to keep from laughing at his poor sexual innuendo.

I rub my hand across his cheeks and against his neck. His beard crackles under my fingers as I lather his face. Derek grabs a towel and wipes the cream off my hand for me, and he places his black razor in my right hand.

I lick my lips and run the blade from his ear down to his chin. He takes the razor from my hand and runs it through the steaming water behind me. His eyes twinkle as he hands the razor back to me. He presses himself closer to me, and I can feel his erection through his faded Levi's.

"You shouldn't do that," I whisper as I run the blade down his cheek again. Derek grins mischievously and takes the razor from me again to rinse it.

"Shouldn't do what?" he asks as he rubs himself against me. He gives the razor back to me and then runs his fingers against my breast. My nipple hardens at his soft touch, and I exhale softly as I run the razor a third time down his cheek.

I turn and rinse the blade, and I shiver when Derek begins to unbutton my jeans. "What are you doing?" I ask as I watch him place his hands in the waist of my jeans. I lift myself off the counter slightly as he pulls them down slowly to my ankles. "Living dangerously," he says softly as he pulls my jeans completely off, dropping them on our pile of discarded clothes. His hands run up the length of my legs slowly. He reaches for the button of his Levi's and I brush his hands away, replacing them with my own.

I lick my bottom lip and begin to undo the buttons on his jeans, teasing his cock with my thumb as I slowly make my way down to the last button. I run my hands along his waist and around to his ass under his jeans, taking both cheeks in my hands and squeezing firmly before hooking my hands into his jeans and shoving them down.

Derek steps out of his pants and kicks them across the room. My ankles hook behind his back again as he reclaims his spot between my legs. I moan at the feel of his erection against my panties. Derek picks the razor back up and puts it into my hand. I close my eyes and moan again as he rubs his cock firmly against me. "Shave me," he says softly as his fingers run down the valley between my breasts and land on the fabric covering my wet folds.

I open my eyes and exhale slowly. I press one hand against Derek's hard chest as I run the razor down the other side of his face. "Jesus…Derek," I whimper as his fingers move the thin piece of lace away from my wetness and he begins to rub circles on my throbbing clit. I rinse the razor and return it to his face, leaving a line of smoothness as I shave another long slow line down to his chin.

I turn to rinse the blade, and Derek reaches behind me with one hand and unhooks my bra. My breath hitches in my throat as he pulls my bra off and drops it to the floor. I look down at him and moan as he takes one of my raspberry nipples into his mouth and gently sucks. His eyes lock with mine as I watch him explore my breasts with his mouth, leaving a trail of shaving cream along his path.

I reluctantly push his chest with my hand and force him to stand back up. He grins sheepishly and uses his free hand to wipe the cream off my breasts as his other hand continues its gentle tortuous assault on my clit. He runs his tongue along my lips and then whispers, "Finish, Meredith."

I drop the razor into the sink and tilt my head back and moan. Derek's hands leave my body as he pulls his boxers down to his ankles. He enters me slowly and stops. He reaches into the sink and grabs the razor. He places it back into my hand and grins at me.

I shake my head and say, "I can't…I'll slit your throat." He places his hand on top of mine as I hold the razor.

"I trust you," he says as he brings my hand to his throat. I can feel my fingers shaking as he releases my hand and begins to move his cock in and out of me slowly…gently.

"Fuck…Derek," I groan as I shave a line up his Adam's apple. I rinse the razor and return it to his neck.

"You're so beautiful," Derek says softly as he continues fucking me. His thumb finds my clit and he presses oh so slightly.

I jump and nick his flesh with the blade. "Shit," I mutter as I turn and rinse the blade again. My breathing is ragged as I quickly try to finish shaving him before I lose all control of my body.

Derek continues rubbing my clit with this thumb as I make another smooth row along his throat. Rinse. Repeat. Rinse. Repeat, I tell myself in an effort to distract from the throbbing between my legs.

I make a final pass along his throat and drop the razor into the sink. I grab the towel next to me and tenderly wipe the remnants of shaving cream from his face.

My fingers touch the gash in his neck and he winces as his movements become more forceful. I tangle my hands in his hair and bring his face to mine. I run my hands along his soft smooth cheeks and moan as he picks me off of the counter and pushes himself harder into me.

He presses his lips against mine and kisses me softly as he fucks me senseless. My heart feels like it is going to beat right out of my chest as Derek lowers me to the ground and pushes me onto my back. He climbs on top of me and wraps my legs around his waist as he lays his naked body on top of mine.

"I love you," he says into my ear before kissing his soft lips on my neck. He blazes a hot trail along my neck and down my breasts as he enters me again. My body starts to shake, and I can feel my orgasm building. "So close," I whisper as my fingers tangle in his hair.

He looks up at me and smiles, bringing his face back up to mine. He runs his tongue against my lips and forces his way into my mouth. Our tongues mate as I press my hands on his cheeks, relishing the feel of his smooth skin.

"Oh..fuck," I moan as my orgasm begins to take over my body. I close my eyes and bite my bottom lip.

Derek lifts himself up slightly and pounds into me as I lose control. My body starts to shake and I scream out his name. "Derek! God," I moan as I writhe beneath him. He bends forward and takes a nipple into his mouth and bites it. I scream his name again and wrap my legs tightly around his waist as he licks and kisses my nipple.

Derek moans and pounds into me one last time before coming to his own peak. "Oh, Meredith…" he says softly as he lays his body on top of mine. We both lay breathless for a moment before I push him off of me. He rolls over onto his back, and I turn onto my side to face him.

"That was…" I begin to say.

"Mind-blowing?" he interrupts with a cocky smile as he wipes a hand across his sweaty forehead.

I giggle and say, "I was going to say stupid. I seriously could have killed you." I run my finger along the gash in his throat again.

Derek laughs and grabs my hand. He places it on his cheek. "I'm glad you didn't kill me," he teases. "But I could have swore I almost saw Heaven for a moment there." He winks at me and pulls me on top of him.

I giggle as I sit up and straddle his waist. I run my hands along his face. Derek places his hands on my thighs and smiles at me.

"All better?" he asks me as I run my thumb along his bottom lip.

"Much," I confirm.


End file.
